godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becareless/Chapter 3: Failure
On the verge of being eaten by the Aragamis, the four —being part of the Team Blood Beta— heard a clanking sound right behind the carnivorous monsters, what they found was the boastful man who refuse to take the responsibility of the whole team, being a leader, and act independently which leads them into their current situation. The Aragamis turned their attention to him and readied their attacks. Audrey: What are you doing? Run! Eru was awed by the word he heard, "run". As it echoes inside his head he remembers something he wants to forget, a nightmare of his past that sends shiver through his body. Eru: Eh? Echoes: run... run.. run. RUN! Eru: AAAAHH! His scream was paired by the Aragamis' growls that is already rushing to him. When the Aragamis were about to bare their fangs on him, Audrey —with a stun grenade in her hand— appeared and shouted-'' Audrey: -Three! cover your eyes! ''*flash* the dark cave was filled with blinding light making the Aragamis scratch their eyes in pain and the same time, Eru fainted from both the flash and shock of his past. The four run outside the cave with the unconscious Eru on the back of Vincent. Den Linda: I heard what happened, go to the Director's Office after you take L to the infirmary, quick! Vincent: Yes! --'Director's Office'-- The four stands in front of the door, filled with regrets from their decisions. Luke: Im scared. Vincent: Of course you will, you're the cause of this problem. Audrey: Shh. Im opening it. Lyra: ... Luke: I wonder what's the director looks like... Audrey opened the door, coming to view are three people waiting for their arrival. Alexander: Welcome, Team Blood Beta. I guess this is our first meeting, let me introduce myslef , I am Alexander Kaiser the current Director of the Fenrir Southeast Branch. Linda- Linda: Yes. We've called you here for a full report of your mission. Audrey, being the leader, reported every single thing of what happened. P. Jayce: Hmm, I see. P. Jayce heads to the door and plans to leave the room. Alexander: Hmm, Proffesor? leaving already? P. Jayce: Hearing those are enough for me. Alexander: Hmm, interesting, in normal circumstances, the words he will speak are "Yeah, smell ya later." or something like that. The director softly giggled, leading for Luke to say— Luke: Ha.ha. He looks like a nice guy. Right after the director stop laughing, his face, from nice looks to fierce looking, his gentle smiling eyes became the gaze of a serpent's, ready to attack anytime. Vincent: Nice guy huh? Luke: Wait, it's my fault? Alexander: Do you exactly know.. what is the potential of the Team Blood Beta holds? You are the 3rd Generation of the divine soldiers, the God Eaters.. to put it simply, you are elite.. and yet you failed your first mission, a defense type of mission to be exact. The lecture continued for a moment, and after that-'' Alexander: As punishment from this failure, you are to cease from taking missions for the moment, reflect from the decisions you made, am I clear? ''The four hesitantly answered with a-'' Luke: Yes... Vincent: Yes. Lyra: *softly answered* ..yes.. Audrey: .....Yes. Alexander: That's all, dismissed. ''The four left the room... Linda: Sir, isn't it a bit too much? Alexander: You think so? Sorry about that Ms. Linda but *smirk* I believe that you must cut the little demon's horns while it's still small... look what happened to the little devil Proffesor Jayce have... Linda: I don't think he is like- Alexander: -But I prefer him that way... *giggle* --'Somewhere within the Den'-- Luke: So no missions for us huh...? Vincent: Yeah... Luke: ...HEH!? Y-your'e not gonna oppose me? Are you ok? Are you sick? Vincent: Shut up, it's just I feel responsible since i didn't stop you from running amok on our mission, that's all. Lyra: *smiled a little* Luke: Oh! did you see that? That's my first seeing Lyra smiled! Lyra: eh.. no... it's just... While the three are having a good time, there's seem one person who can't follow the atmosphere... Vincent: Leader, you okay? Audrey: Eh? Luke: Yeah, why not join us, hehe. Audrey: Ah no I'm fine, I'll just... go somewhere else I guess. *whispered* Leader huh...? After saying this, she walked away from the conversation that's occuring, but... Vincent: Where could she be going? The three looked to each other with puzzled faces. --'Infirmary'-- The door opened and the person who opened it was no other than Audrey. P. Jayce: So you came. Audrey: Proffesor? P. Jayce: Oh I said this before but I'm not his father or anything, neither his guardian. Audrey: Then why are- P. Jayce: Enough about me, you want to pass being a leader to him, that's why your'e here, am I wrong? Audrey: That's right. Besides, it's his position in the first place. P. Jayce: That's not gonna happen. Audrey: Why!? P. Jayce: Do you really want to know? ~Chapter End~ Next Chapter: Black-out Category:Blog posts